Tomorrow
by yuekochan
Summary: Sau khi Naraku bị tiêu diệt, Sesshoumaru đã để Rin lại ngôi làng của Inuyasha để cô bé học cách chung sống với con người. Nhưng anh cũng vẫn thường xuyên đến thăm cô và mỗi lần như vậy lại tặng cô bé một món quà xinh xắn. Cho đến một ngày, anh trao cho Rin một chiếc lược cùng với lời chia tay... (Chi tiết trong giới thiệu)
1. Giới thiệu

Fiction: Tomorrow  
Author: Tsuki_chan  
Disclaimer: Các nhân vật của Rumiko sensei, một số của tác giả  
Pairing: Sess/ Rin/ Kohaku, Inuyasha/ Kagome, etc,...  
Category: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Romance.  
Warning: out of history (OOH), out of Mythology (OOM). Bạn có thể nghiên cứu các tư liệu lịch sử, thần thoại của Nhật Bản để hiểu một số tình tiết của Tomorrow, nhưng không thể làm điều ngược lại. Tomorrow là một tác phẩm hư cấu trên nền tảng của lịch sử và thần thoại, nên các chi tiết liên quan đến lịch sử và thần thoại được đề cập tới ở đây không đảm bảo tính chính xác tuyệt đối.

Summany:  
Sau khi Naraku bị tiêu diệt, Sesshoumaru đã để Rin lại ngôi làng của Inuyasha để cô bé học cách chung sống với con người. Nhưng anh cũng vẫn thường xuyên đến thăm cô và mỗi lần như vậy lại tặng cô bé một món quà xinh xắn. Cho đến một ngày, anh trao cho Rin một chiếc lược cùng với lời chia tay...

Đó là kết thúc hay tất cả chỉ mới bắt đầu?

Sẽ có những cuộc chiến, có những khó khăn, những thử thách tưởng như không thể nào vượt qua được. Hi vọng và cả thất vọng, những hi sinh được vinh danh hay vô nghĩa. Sự trở lại của những tồn tại mà lịch sử đã cố tình bỏ quên, của biến cố mà hai ngàn năm sau vẫn khiến người người khiếp sợ. Những âm mưu, tham vọng khuấy đảo bình yên và sự thức tỉnh của những bảo vật trường tồn cùng năm tháng.

Trải qua biết bao gian truân như thế, tình yêu, ước mơ, hoài bão sẽ trưởng thành…


	2. Chapter 01: Bắt đầu

Chapter 1: Bắt đầu...

Cuối hạ, những đợt nóng oi ả lại đổ về dồn dập hơn. Trời lặng gió, khiến bầu không khí ngột ngạt không cách nào có thể xua đi cho hết. Nắng như rót mật vàng đặc quánh trên mỗi thước đất nẻo đường, như để dồn hết những chói chang của hè vẫn chưa qua cho khoảnh khắc giao mùa sắp tới.

" Shiro-chan, đừng quấn chân mẹ nữa!"

Cô gái miko than thở với đứa trẻ đang nửa đứng nửa ngồi ngay phía trước mình, đoạn cúi xuống nhặt lại mấy chiếc lá thuốc đã văng ra khỏi cái rổ trong tay khi cô suýt chút nữa đã vấp phải thằng bé đột nhiên lao vút đến khi cô đi qua bậc cửa. Tiết trời nóng nực có vẻ không làm ảnh hưởng một chút gì đến tính khí hiếu động của trẻ con. Ngay cả khi cô đã dùng đủ mọi biện pháp từ ngọt ngào đến cứng rắn để nó chịu ở trong nhà thay vì chạy nhảy bên ngoài trời nắng cháy da cháy thịt, thì điều đó vẫn hoàn toàn không có nghĩa là nó sẽ chịu ngồi yên một chỗ. Suốt cả buổi sáng, thằng bé không lúc nào không quấn quýt quanh chân cô, nhảy nhót, chạy vòng quanh rồi huyên thuyên với cả ngàn câu hỏi "Vì sao?" mà không biết bản thân đang làm mẹ nó muốn hoa mắt chóng mặt. Mang trong mình dòng máu của cha nó nên nó chẳng biết mệt là gì.

Ừ, lại nhắc đến cha nó, cha nó cùng đại sư Miroku đã rời khỏi làng đi trừ yêu từ sáng sớm, bà Kaede cũng đã vào rừng. Còn Sango-chan, vất vả với ba đứa nhỏ, chắc cũng mệt mỏi chẳng kém gì cô.

Dù là mùa hạ nhưng cũng có ít ngày oi bức thế này, cô nghĩ khi sắp xếp lại đống cây thuốc trong rổ. Dưới cái nắng gay gắt, những cái lá đã khô quắt lại mà chẳng cần đợi đến quá trưa.

"Em về rồi đây, Kagome-sama!"

Giọng thiếu nữ lanh lảnh cất lên, bỗng chốc khiến cái nóng vơi đi ít nhiều. Thằng bé bên cạnh cô chợt ngẩng đầu, chiếc tai cún con giật giật, rồi nó quay ngoắt lại, vui như bắt được vàng khi vừa thoáng thấy bóng chiếc kimono màu lá trúc.

"Rinnnnn!"

Vừa reo lên phấn khích, thằng nhóc vừa lao ra khỏi cửa bằng cả hai chân và hai tay, nhanh như cắt đã nhào lên người cô gái mảnh mai vừa mới kịp xuống khỏi lưng Kirara...

Bịch!

"Nặng quá, Shiro-chan! Tha cho chị đi!" cô gái nói bằng giọng nửa than phiền, nửa âu yếm, sau lại phảng phất một chút ít ngạc nhiên "… mà sao cả người em ướt nhẹp vậy nè? "

"Thì nóng như vậy mà cứ chạy nhảy không ngừng chứ sao?" khi cô ngẩng lên, Kagome đã đến gần, đưa tay nhấc thằng bé ra khỏi người cô. Thoáng một nét nhíu mày khi cô ấy nhận ra quả thật là nó đang ướt nhẹp.

"Em vất vả rồi, Rin-chan!" - Đón lấy túi thảo dược từ Rin, Kagome nói.

"Thật ra Jinenji-san đã sắp xếp hết trước cho em rồi, em chỉ việc mang về thôi!"

Rin nở nụ cười tươi, đôi má trắng muốt ửng hồng trong nắng hạ. Đã bảy năm kể từ khi Sesshoumaru để Rin lại ngôi làng này, bảy năm, vậy mà chỉ mới như chuyện của ngày hôm qua, cô bé Rin khi xưa đã trở thành một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp tự bao giờ.

"Lâu rồi không gặp, Rin!"

Rin chớp mắt, đoạn ngó qua ngó lại xung quanh như đang cố dò tìm nguồn gốc của tiếng nói rất quen mà nhất thời cô vẫn chưa thể định hình được.

"Ta đây! Ta đây cơ mà! " tiếp tục là giọng nói đó.

"A!" ánh mắt Rin dừng lại trên vai áo Kagome, nơi cái vật nhỏ nhỏ vẫn đang nhảy tưng tưng một cách phấn khích "Myouga-sama! Ông đến từ bao giờ vậy?"

"Vừa mới thôi" vừa nói, lão sư tổ bọ vừa chét ngồi yên vị lại trên vai Kagome. Như thường lệ, tay nải hành lí luôn thường trực sau lưng lão, như để phòng trước trường hợp nguy biến xảy ra, lão có thể ngay lập tức ôm theo đồ mà chạy. "Ta về cùng Kohaku, nhưng thằng nhóc đó bảo phải ghé nơi này nơi nọ làm gì đó nên ta đi trước. Sao nào, gặp lại ta có thấy..."

"Kohaku-kun?" giọng Rin chợt chuyển lớn làm đứt đoạn câu nói của lão, cô gần như đã ghé sát vào bên vai Kagome "Kohaku-kun cũng về sao, Myouga-sama?"

"Đ...đúng vậy!" Gương mặt của Rin đột ngột phóng lớn trước mặt lão làm lão chợt lúng túng " Nhưng mà ngươi có cần phải...Này, Rin!"

Lão gọi với theo khi thấy Rin đã chạy đến bên cạnh Kirara, trong cái cách cô nhanh nhẹn leo lên lưng con mèo yêu, và cả cái cách đôi mắt cô bừng sáng, ai cũng có thể nhận ra niềm vui không thể diễn tả đơn giản chỉ bằng một hai lời.

"Em đi một lát, Kagome sama! Gặp lại sau nhé, Myouga sama!"

Chỉ trong khoảng thời gian không dài hơn một cái chớp mắt, Kirara đã phóng mình bay vút lên trời cao, bóng áo xanh nhanh chóng khuất khỏi tầm mắt, để mặc lão bọ chét tiếp tục độc thoại.

"Nhưng ta vẫn chưa nói thằng nhóc đó đi đường nào kia mà! Lũ trẻ bây giờ thật là..."

Kagome che miệng cười khúc khích. Kohaku đã đi một năm nay không về, không khó để hiểu được Rin đang mừng đến thế nào. Từ khi Rin ở lại ngôi làng này, cả hai đã ngày càng thân thiết hơn.

Phải, từ khi Rin ở lại ngôi làng này…

Suy nghĩ đó vừa xuất hiện trong trí óc cô đã làm cho nụ cười vui vẻ trên môi bất chợt tuột xuống, đôi mắt đen thoáng chùn lại, gương mặt xinh đẹp của Kagome chợt phảng phất nỗi buồn.

"Đã có lúc tôi nghĩ rằng Rin sẽ chẳng bao giờ cười được như thế nữa sau khi chia tay Sesshoumaru!"

Lão Myouga ngẩng lên nhìn cô, bất giác, lão buông một tiếng thở dài ảo não

" Sesshoumaru-sama thực sự không quay lại một lần nào kể từ lúc đó sao?"

"Phải" khẽ gật đầu, Kagome nắm lấy tay Shirogane (*), dắt nó vào bên trong " Cũng đã ba năm rồi..."

...

 _"Đợi Rin với, Sesshoumaru-sama!"_ __

 _"Baka ningen, đã bảo không cần phải tiễn, ngươi không nghe thấy sao?"_ __

 _"Nhưng Rin muốn thế mà, Jaken-sama!"_ __

 _"Ai cần chứ, mau về đi, Rin!"_ __

 _"Jaken..."_ __

 _Một giọng lạnh lẽo cất lên, như để cắt ngang màn tiễn chân ồn ã quen thuộc. Lão cóc già làm một biểu hiện như giật mình, rồi liếc nhìn lên vị chủ nhân đáng kính, một chút ái ngại thoáng qua đôi mắt to cộ mọng nước của lão._ __

 _"Nhưng Sesshoumaru-sama..."_ __

 _"Jaken!"_ __

 _"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama..."_ __

 _Lão cúi đầu kính cẩn rồi tự động rút lui để lại không gian cho hai người. trước đó còn kịp buông tiếng thở dài và thầm trao gửi cho Rin một cái lắc đầu đầy bất lực mà chỉ đến bây giờ, sau khi nhớ lại tất cả những gì đã xảy ra vào đêm hôm ấy, Rin mới thực sự hiểu ý nghĩa hành động đó của lão._ __

 _"Rin!"_ __

 _"Hai!"_ __

 _Con bé cười toe toét, chăm chú nhìn lên youkai cao lớn vẫn đứng quay lưng lại với nó bằng ánh mắt đợi chờ và hoàn toàn tin tưởng, những ngón tay bé xíu vẫn mân mê chiếc lược nhỏ xinh, món quà mà nó vừa nhận được từ anh, cũng là món quà cuối cùng nó nhận được từ anh..._ __

 _"Đây là lần cuối..."_

 __ _Dường như có một khoảng ngập ngừng trong câu nói của anh. Khoảng ngập ngừng ấy kéo dài ra thành im lặng khi gió từ đâu ào ạt thổi đến, cuốn làn tóc bạch kim dài lấp lánh của anh tung bay trong bức màn đêm đen thăm thẳm, như bao phủ lên anh một quầng sáng bàng bạc huyền ảo tựa ánh trăng.._ __

 _"Dạ?" khẽ chớp mắt, con bé hỏi anh với vẻ vừa tò mò, vừa lạ lẫm._ __

 _"Đây là lần cuối chúng ta gặp nhau."_ __

 _Rin thả rơi chiếc lược gỗ trong tay mình.._ __

 _Tưởng như gió đã ngừng thổi và mây cũng không trôi. Tiếng đàn dế kéo vĩ cầm cũng bỗng chốc trở nên câm lặng. Hai người đứng đó, chỉ cách nhau vài ba bước chân, nhưng dường như đó cũng là khoảng cách xa nhất mà họ từng có trong cuộc đời..._ __

 _Đột nhiên, Rin bật cười, nhưng tiếng cười của nó nghe như tiếng vỡ._ __

 _"Sesshoumaru-sama chắc không quen nói đùa..." Rin dừng lại một chút để đưa tay quệt đi giọt nước mắt vừa rơi ra khỏi khoé mi "...Đùa như vậy quả thật khiến Rin không thể cười được..."_ __

 _"Rin" Đôi vai anh dường như rung nhẹ trước khi chuyển mình, chỉ có giọng nói đó là vẫn không một chút cảm xúc._ __

 _"Đừng quay lại, Sesshoumaru-sama!" con bé đột nhiên la lớn khi vừa nhận ra động thái ấy từ anh, nhưng tiếng la đó cũng nhanh chóng chuyển thành tiếng thầm thì nghẹn tắc nơi cuống họng, tựa như dây đàn mỏng manh đang tấu lên giai điệu cuối cùng trước khi bật đứt "...Xin đừng quay lại, làm ơn..."_ __

 _Nhưng anh, nếu có dù chỉ một chút dao động trong những quyết định của mình, thì có lẽ Rin đã không đau nhiều đến thế, nếu có dù chỉ một lần ngoái lại trên những bước đường của mình, thì có lẽ Rin đã không sợ nhiều đến thế, và nó cũng sẽ không trân trọng những phút giây ngọt ngào bất chợt đến từ anh nhiều đến thế. Trước đây, nó vẫn luôn tin vào sự trở về của anh sau mỗi lúc quay lưng, nhưng lần này thì không, một khi đã có lời khẳng định của anh, nó biết đó là sự thật. Anh không nói hai lời._ _  
_ _Và nó đã đón ánh mắt lạnh như băng tuyết của anh với nỗi đau như xé nát cả lòng, như nỗ lực kháng cự lại sự thật đã vỡ nát dưới chân. Nhìn anh, nó chỉ có thể lắc đầu._ __

 _"Tại sao..."_ __

 _"Dừng lại ở đây..."_ __

 _"Nhưng tại sao chứ, Sesshoumaru-sama!" giọng con bé chuyển lớn hơn, thoáng run rẩy._ __

 _"Ngươi nghĩ những chuyện này sẽ tiếp diễn cho tới bao giờ?" anh vẫn lạnh nhạt nói, như thể không nhận ra cơn đau hiện hữu trong mắt cô gái nhỏ "Ta và ngươi hoàn toàn khác nhau..."_ __

 _"Rin biết..." con bé cúi đầu, nói giọng run run, cơn nức nở cố nén đi đã vượt ra ngoài tầm kiểm soát " Rin biết Rin luôn chỉ là gánh nặng cho Sesshoumaru-sama...Rin biết nên Rin đã không một lời cãi lại khi Sesshoumaru-sama bảo Rin ở lại làng. Rin đã chấp nhận là chỉ thỉnh thoảng được gặp Sesshoumaru-sama như thế này, Rin cũng sẽ không đòi hỏi gì hơn. Chẳng lẽ như vậy cũng không được sao?"_ __

 _"Không."_ __

 _Lời khẳng định của Sesshoumaru tựa như sét đánh ngang tai Rin. Cô bé ngẩng lên nhìn anh, đôi mắt nâu long lanh đầy nước._ __

 _"Một kẻ sống giữa hai thế giới." lời nói thoát ra khỏi đôi môi anh chậm rãi, lạnh lùng " Ngươi định tiếp tục làm một kẻ sống giữa hai thế giới? Ngươi sẽ không là một đứa trẻ mãi, nếu muốn tồn tại, ngươi phải khôn ngoan hơn."_ __

 _"Rin không quan tâm!" Rin gần như đã hét lên " Rin chỉ cần ở một nơi có thể gặp được Sesshoumaru-sama, được nhìn thấy Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin không quan tâm đến điều gì khác!"_ __

 _"Đừng để ta phải nhắc lại điều gì lần như hai."_ __

 _Giọng anh vẫn lạnh nhạt, trong một thoáng, ánh mắt anh lướt qua Rin đã khiến cô bé khẽ rùng mình._ __

 _"Hãy trở về đúng nơi thuộc về mình, Rin. Đừng làm tảng đá ngáng đường ta thêm nữa!"_ __

 _Tưởng như có một bàn tay vô hình nào đó bóp nghẹt trái tim Rin, nó thấy linh hồn mình cũng đang vỡ tan như cơn mưa đá. Nó chỉ biết đứng đấy, đứng sững, nhìn anh quay lưng đi, nỗi đau đớn trào ra trong từng giọt nước mắt nghẹn ngào mà nó cũng chẳng buồn lau đi nữa. Và rồi, anh cất bước._ __

 _"Đừng đi, Sesshoumaru-sama!"_ __

 _Như vừa sực tỉnh, con bé hét lên, nó cuống cuồng đuổi theo anh, chạy vòng ra trước mặt anh, hai bàn tay nắm lấy vạt kimono dài của anh, rồi nó nhìn lên. Vào thời khắc đó, Sesshoumaru chắc chắn rằng mình đã nhìn thấy mảnh vỡ của những ánh sao trong đôi mắt nâu đã luôn ấm áp._ __

 _"Khoảng thời gian đó..." Rin nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, tựa như con bé đang cố gắng kiếm tìm một điều gì đó thẳm sâu trong đôi mắt lạnh lẽo của anh "...thời gian chúng ta đã đi cùng nhau...nó thật sự không có ý nghĩa gì với Sesshoumaru-sama sao? Hãy trả lời Rin đi, Sesshoumaru-sama, thời gian đó có ý nghĩa gì với ngài không?"_ __

 _Một khoảng yên lặng trước khi ánh mắt anh chầm chậm di xuống cô bé dưới chân mình, một cách vô cảm._ __

 _"Là một sai lầm của quá khứ mà ta muốn xoá bỏ"_ __

 _Tan vỡ!_ __

 _Bàn tay Rin tuột khỏi cố gắng níu giữ anh. Hai đầu gối dường như mất hết khả năng đỡ lấy thân người mỏng manh, khiến cô bé chỉ có thể quỳ sụp xuống nền đất. Lệ rơi như ngọc vỡ trên thảm cỏ, đôi mắt nâu thẫm chợt trở nên mênh mông, vô hồn và trống rỗng..._ __

 _Quầng sáng xanh bao bọc lấy anh, đưa anh lên bầu trời đen thẳm. Rin chỉ ngồi đó, không nhìn theo đến một lần._ __

 _"Ngài thật tàn nhẫn, Sesshoumaru sama"_ __

 _Một lúc sau nó cất tiếng nói, bằng giọng nói mà chính nó cũng không nhận ra, nụ cười chua xót nở trên môi u ám hơn bầu trời ngày giông bão._ __

 _Xung quanh Rin, từng đàn đom đóm rẽ cỏ bay lên, phủ kín cánh đồng..._


	3. Chapter 02: Nơi ngọn gió dừng chân

Chapter 02: Nơi ngọn gió dừng chân.

...

Chàng trai bước từng bước khẩn trương trên con đường mòn, tiếng lạo xạo khẽ vang khi bàn chân lướt qua những hòn sỏi đang nằm rải rác. Nắng nóng cuối hạ làm nhòa đi bóng dáng cao dong dỏng, chỉ phảng phất thấy gió chờn vờn trên những sợi tóc đen, cuốn lấy tấm áo choàng vương đầy bụi trắng.

Đôi mắt nâu thẫm quét ra xung quanh, thấp thoáng tia nhìn ấm áp khi nhận ra những khung cảnh quen thuộc. Chỉ còn một đoạn ngắn nữa là anh sẽ về đến làng.

Vậy là một năm đã trôi qua. Cho dù mọi người ở làng đều đã quen với việc anh đi phiêu bạt khắp nơi, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên anh rời làng trong một thời gian dài như vậy mà không nhắn về một tin tức. Anh không dám chắc về phản ứng của chị gái mình sẽ ra sao. Vui mừng? Giận dữ? Lo lắng? Nhưng bất kể có thế nào, anh cũng sẽ đón nhận nó bằng tâm trạng nhẹ nhõm khôn cùng. Gia đình, ngay cả trong những tháng ngày tù túng dưới sự kiểm soát của Naraku, tất cả cảm xúc của anh về nó nhiều phần là tiếc nuối, chứ không phải cảm giác khát khao đến quay quắt như thế này.

Trong những giây nhìn quanh quất như tìm kiếm đổi thay nơi những tồn tại vốn rất thân thuộc, ánh mắt anh bất chợt dừng lại ở mỏm đá xám ven đường. Len qua từng kẽ đá thô ráp, những bông hoa nhỏ nhắn vươn ra, thân cỏ mềm mại phất phơ khoe lớp cánh mỏng manh với sắc màu hòa cùng nắng hạ.

Một cách vô thức, anh tiến lại gần, ngón tay chạm khẽ đến gần như nâng niu những bông hoa bé nhỏ. Và cũng vô thức, anh mỉm cười. Như một lẽ đương nhiên, anh nhớ về nụ cười đó, nhớ về đôi mắt nâu long lanh ánh sáng đong đầy.

Cô bé ấy, cũng như những bông hoa này, dù chỉ là một loài hoa dại, nhưng có thể vươn mình từ bất cứ nơi đâu trên mặt đất, bung tỏa sức sống cùng cái vẻ đẹp nguyên sơ thuần khiết tinh sạch vô ngần.

Đã một năm rồi anh mới trở lại làng. Một năm, cô bé ấy... không biết giờ như thế nào nhỉ?

"Kohaku-kun!"

Tiếng gọi trong trẻo vang lên khiến anh chợt giật mình. Kohaku ngước lên, bắt gặp dáng hình của một cô gái đang cưỡi trên lưng con Miêu yêu có bộ lông vàng ươm, vẫy vẫy tay đầy hoan hỉ. Trong một phút ngẩn ngơ nào đó, Kohaku cơ hồ đã tưởng ánh nắng rực rỡ đang rải đều lên mặt đất này thực sự đã đến từ nụ cười kia chứ không hề thuộc về vầng dương vẫn đang ngự trị trên bầu trời xanh thẳm.

Nhanh chóng và bất ngờ, cô sà xuống, hai cánh tay thon dài đột ngột vươn ra, vòng qua cổ chàng trai trong một cái ôm đường đột đến mức khiến anh không ngăn nổi một cái giật mình.

"Anh đã về rồi, Kohaku-kun!... A!"

Có thể vì quá vui mừng mà Rin đã nhảy xuống từ khi còn cách mặt đất khoảng chừng năm thước. Trùng hợp thay, Kohaku đã chẳng thể đoán trước được hành động đó của cô, càng không cần phải nói đến chuyện anh đã không có sự chuẩn bị nào cho trường hợp bất ngờ này, vậy nên, theo quán tính thì cả hai đã cùng ngã nhào về phía sau.

Tất cả những gì diễn ra sau đó là âm thanh nằng nặng của những thân người rơi sập xuống nền đất, rồi tiếng nói của Rin bắt đầu rối rít.

"Em xin lỗi, Kohaku-kun, anh không sao chứ?"

Rin cuống quýt bật dậy khi nhận ra Kohaku đang sắp bẹp dí ở bên dưới chẳng khác nào lão Myouga sau khi hút máu Inuyasha. Có vẻ như anh đã phải gánh lấy toàn bộ sức nặng lẫn sức rơi của Rin trong một cú nhảy đầy ngoạn mục đó. Nhoẻn miệng cười với vẻ hối lỗi thành thực, cô đưa tay kéo Kohaku lên.

"Một năm không gặp nhau..." Kohaku trao cho Rin một cái cau mày thoáng qua trước khi phì cười "...mà sao em chẳng nữ tính hơn một chút nào vậy, Rin-chan?"

Cô đáp lại anh bằng một cái le lưỡi.

...

"Đỡ lấy này!"

Giọng một người con gái vang lên lảnh lót. Áo xanh tung mình lên cao, cánh tay nhỏ nhắn lướt ngang khiến những thứ trong bàn tay cô lao đi như xé gió. Ánh nắng chói chang của Mặt Trời làm lóe lên trên đó màu sáng bàng bạc đặc trưng của kim loại. Bằng những động tác nhẹ nhàng mà dứt khoát, Kohaku nhảy bật lên không trung, lách mình qua quỹ đạo của chúng, mỉm cười đầy tự tin sau một cú lộn vòng đẹp như mơ trước khi đáp xuống mặt đất.

Phập! Phập! Phập!

Những lưỡi thép đâm thẳng vào thân cây phía sau lưng Kohaku, để lộ ra hình dạng của ba chiếc shuriken sáng bóng. Nụ cười không tắt trên môi cô gái trẻ, từ hai bàn tay cô tiếp tục xòe ra những chiếc shuriken khác.

"Chưa hết đâu!"

Vẫn bằng thân thủ đã được qua mài giũa nhiều năm và chưa kể là sau một năm làm nhiệm vụ cùng với lão Myouga đã trở nên tiến bộ rất nhiều, không một đòn tấn công nào của cô có thể chạm vào anh. Và rất sớm để cô nhận ra rằng anh chỉ đang né tránh chứ chẳng hề có ý định phản công, điều đó khiến cho cô thoáng chút bực bội.

"Sao anh không đánh trả?"

"Thực sự thì..." Kohaku vừa nói vừa hụp xuống tránh chiếc shuriken mới lướt qua "...anh không thể đánh với con gái!"

"Đừng-có-xem-thường-em-chỉ-vì-em-là-con-gái!"

Rin nhấn mạnh từng từ, khuôn mặt đang rạng rỡ bỗng dưng tối sầm đi trông thấy. Cô đột nhiên đứng lại, buông rơi khỏi những nỗ lực tấn công, ánh sáng chợt biến mất khỏi đôi mắt nâu thẫm. Biểu hiện đó của cô làm anh không thể không cảm thấy bối rối.

"Ri...Rin-chan, đó không phải là xem thường, anh chỉ..."

...không biết nên đấu với một cô gái thế nào, anh định nói, nhưng nụ cười của Rin dập tắt nó trước khi nó rời khỏi môi anh. Hai cánh tay cô bất chợt dang ra, cùng với cử động ấy, tiếng gió rít sau lưng Kohaku càng lúc càng gần...

Anh xoay đầu về phía sau, những chiếc shuriken đang trên đà vòng lại...

Sao có thể?

Câu hỏi của anh đã nhận được lời giải đáp sau đó không lâu khi anh phát hiện ra ánh sáng loang loáng của những sợi mỏng manh chăng đầy khoảng không gian giữa cô và những chiếc shuriken, mà anh lúc đó, chẳng khác gì một con côn trùng bên trong lưới nhện.

Khoảnh khắc nhận thức vỡ ra trong anh, cánh tay anh theo bản năng lập tức vòng ra sau lưng, nắm chắc trong những ngón tay cán của cây xích lưỡi hái. Chuyển động của shuriken chậm lại trong mắt anh, có một lối thoát trong mạng lưới này, và chỉ có một tích tắc để sử dụng nó.

...

Kịch!

Lưỡi hái cùng vòng dây xích rơi xuống đất một tiếng gọn lạnh, trên thân nó còn chăng đầy những sợi tơ mà kéo theo ở đầu bên kia là những chiếc shuriken màu trắng bạc.

Lướt nhìn lưỡi hái đã văng ra đằng xa, Kohaku cho phép mình nở một nụ cười hài lòng trước khi xoay mặt về phía trước. Rồi, thêm một sự bất ngờ, đôi mắt anh chợt mở lớn khi thứ đáng ra phải ở đó đã không còn ở đó nữa...

Rin đã biến mất...

Xoẹttttttt!

...và xuất hiện cùng với thanh katana mà anh vẫn thường đeo bên hông

Chưa kịp phản ứng, lưỡi thép của thanh katana đã kề sát cổ anh. Và lúc này, gương mặt Rin chỉ còn cách mặt anh trong một khoảng cách đủ gần để anh nhìn thấy trọn vẹn hình bóng chính mình trong đáy mắt nâu thẫm. Rin mỉm cười.

"Anh thấy sao, Kohaku kun?"

Nếu nói rằng anh không ngạc nhiên thì đó chắc chắn là một lời nói dối. Một năm không gặp, phải, mới chỉ có một năm không gặp, cô đã tiến bộ nhiều hơn mức mà anh có thể tưởng tượng ra. Để cô tiếp cận một cách lặng lẽ và chớp nhoáng, anh quả thực đã quá chủ quan khi không thể lường trước.

"Không tệ đâu, Rin-chan…" thoáng mỉm cười, anh nói, nhưng ánh sáng trượt qua đôi mắt anh lại phảng phất một sự nguy hiểm khôn lường "... nhưng…"

Vào thời điểm mà Rin nhận thức được sự nguy hiểm đó thì cũng là lúc trận đấu giữa cả hai ngã ngũ. Rin thực sự hoàn toàn không biết chuyện gì đã xảy, và bằng cách nào chuyện đó có thể xảy ra, chỉ biết rằng khi kịp định thần lại, Rin đã thấy mình bị kéo xuống lớp cỏ xanh mượt dưới chân, thanh katana đã trở về với chủ nhân đích thực của nó, cục diện đối đầu giữa cả hai đã đảo chiều một cách cực kì ngoạn mục.

"...chưa đủ tốt." Kohaku kết thúc câu nói dang dở, nụ cười chiến thắng nở trên môi.

Rin chớp mắt. Sau khi cơn bất ngờ trôi qua, cô lại nhìn lên Kohaku với cái vẻ mặt rõ ràng là "không chấp nhận sự thật", đôi mắt nâu sáng long lanh trước khi...

"ANH ĂN GIANNNNNNNNNNN!"

Một tiếng hét chói tai vang lên, những con chim náo loạn bay khỏi những tán cây xanh mát.

...

Những năm tháng làm taijiaya đã dạy cho anh biết nhiều loại nguy hiểm, và cả cách nhận thức nó kịp thời. Nhưng dù vậy, kể cả khi đã kịp đưa hai tay lên bịt chặt tai, âm lượng kinh khủng trong một khoảng cách quá gần vẫn đủ sức làm anh choáng váng, còn lợi hại hơn bất cứ đòn tấn công nào của cô từ đầu đến giờ.

"Cứ tưởng màng nhĩ tiêu luôn rồi chứ..." Kohaku vừa nói, vừa lúc lắc đầu cố xua đi cảm giác choáng váng vẫn chưa tan.

"Đáng đời!" lời nói chưa dứt trên môi anh, Rin đã nạt lại bằng một giọng bất phục "Ai bảo anh giở trò ăn gian. Vì em nghĩ đã thắng rồi, nên anh thừa lúc em bất cẩn..."

"Thực chiến không có quy tắc." anh nói như chỉnh lại lời cô "Và bất cẩn là kẻ thù lớn nhất của con người, Rin chan."

Nhưng đây là trận đấu tập mà, Rin "hứ" một tiếng cùng suy nghĩ đó, vẫn có vẻ chẳng hề cam chịu. Nhưng có một điều mà cô không thể không thừa nhận rằng, anh thực sự đã trở thành một youkai taijiya tài năng hơn rất nhiều so với lần đầu gặp mặt.

Kohaku nhìn cô gái đang phồng má giận dỗi với mình mà không khỏi cảm thấy buồn cười. Cô bé này, mỗi cái tính bướng bỉnh là có lẽ chẳng bao giờ đổi thay…

"Được rồi, là anh sai, đừng giận nữa!"

.

.

.

"Tuyệt quá!"

Rin khẽ reo lên, dang hai tay đón lấy luồng gió mát lạnh. Gió luồn vào tay áo kimono cô căng phồng như hai cánh buồm xanh mát, gió đưa mái tóc đen dài thỏa sức bung mình trong không gian. Gió xoa dịu những giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán cô, nắng lấp lánh trên đôi môi cô nhoẻn cười, nhảy múa trên hàng mi dài cong vút.

Kohaku nhìn cô, khẽ buông nụ cười xa xăm. Dáng vẻ của đứa trẻ ngày xưa vẫn còn đâu đó trong cô, cô bé con luôn chạy trân trần trên khắp các nẻo đường, đón lấy nắng và hứng lấy mưa với sự tự do khôn bề nắm bắt. Cô bé con luôn chực tiến lên phía trước, như muốn bay cùng gió tới nơi chân trời xa tít mù khơi.

"Chỉ sau một năm mà em đã tiến bộ hơn rất nhiều..." anh khẽ lắc đầu như thể cho đến tận lúc này sự thật đó vẫn còn quá mới mẻ với anh. Thủ pháp điêu luyện cùng cách chiến đấu thông minh đó, có thể tiến xa như vậy hẳn là cô đã rất cố gắng, thậm chí có thể nói là phải nỗ lực một cách miệt mài "...Thật sự là rất ấn tượng."

Rin xoay người về phía anh, nụ cười sáng bừng trên khuôn mặt cô hồng lên trong nắng.

"Bây giờ anh mới chịu thừa nhận sao?"

Chân mày Kohaku hơi nhích lên, anh khẽ mỉm cười không đáp, nhưng trong một phút giây nào đó, khi cái suy nghĩ về điều đã tạo nên cô ngày hôm nay thoáng lướt qua tâm trí anh, nụ cười trên môi anh tuột xuống, đôi mắt dường như se lại, giọng nói anh bất chợt xa xôi lạ kì.

"Điều gì khiến em muốn trở thành một taijiya, Rin-chan?"

"Em tưởng anh đã từng hỏi câu này rồi, Kohaku-kun?" cô cau mày nhìn anh khó hiểu.

"Em đã trả lời là em muốn trở thành một người có ích hơn với mọi người. Có rất nhiều cách để trở thành một người có ích, không nhất thiết phải làm một taijiya." anh nói tiếp lời cô, giọng anh trầm sâu hơn ở những tiếng cuối cùng "...Tại sao lại là taijiya?"

Sau câu hỏi của anh, hai đôi mắt nhìn thẳng vào nhau như xuyên thấu cả trí óc. Mây chậm chạp bay theo gió, phủ bóng tối lên hai con người vẫn lặng thinh với luồng suy nghĩ khó lòng bày tỏ.

"Tại sao cần phải hỏi, Kohaku-kun?" Rin lên tiếng sau một khoảng yên lặng tưởng như thật dài, giọng cô dường như đang khẽ run "...Em chỉ làm những gì em nghĩ là thiết thực. Theo anh, còn có lí do nào khác được?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama." anh đáp, sau một khắc ngập ngừng. Trong ánh mắt anh xoáy sâu vào cô có điều gì như là cảm thông, cũng như nuối tiếc, lại tựa đang kiếm tìm một khoảng sâu tối nào đó đằng sau lớp mặt nạ vô ưu vô lo mà cô mang theo đã mấy năm trời.

Bên tai anh vang lên một tiếng cười rất nhạt, cô quay đi...

"Lúc đó...khóc rồi..."

Giọng cô chậm rãi cất lên, thoáng chao đảo, ánh mắt cô vẫn không hề lướt qua anh.

"Lúc đó, em đã quá ngốc nghếch khi nghĩ rằng những niềm tin ngây thơ có thể giúp em đạt được tất cả những gì mình muốn. Phải, Sesshoumaru-sama đã đúng, lúc ấy, em hoàn toàn chỉ là một đứa trẻ con."

"…"

"Cuối cùng thì em cũng hiểu. Cuộc chia tay đó là một chuyện không thể không diễn ra. Em không thể ở bên Sesshoumaru sama, đó là sự thật. Và em phải học cách chấp nhận sự thật đó."

Kohaku chỉ im lặng nhìn Rin, giọng cô không lớn hơn tiếng gió là bao, nhưng vẫn âm vang bên tai anh kì lạ.

"Dù có thể chống lại cả thế giới thì cũng không thể chiến thắng được thời gian. Em sẽ phải rời xa Sesshoumaru-sama, dù là sớm hay muộn. Huống chi, em vốn cũng không có khả năng chống lại cả thế giới." cô mỉm cười khi nói đến đây, nụ cười nhẹ nhàng đến gần như chấp nhận "...nên nếu chia tay sớm thì có lẽ sẽ bớt đau hơn, neh!"

"Và em đã tự hứa với mình, sẽ không khóc thêm một lần nào nữa..."

Rin cười khẽ, ngẩng đầu lên những đám mây trắng xốp lững thững trôi. Nhìn cô, một cái gì đó chợt thấu buốt trong anh, từ bao giờ mà nụ cười cô lại mang đầy ám ảnh như thế?

"Sesshoumaru sama không thích nước mắt, những gì ngài muốn nhìn thấy ở em không phải là nước mắt, vì vậy em sẽ luôn mỉm cười..." cô quay lại, đón lấy ánh mắt anh bằng nụ cười tỏa sáng rực rỡ "...ít ra là vì Sesshoumaru sama!"

"Rin-chan..."

"Không cần lo lắng cho em, Kohaku kun." Rin cắt lời anh trước khi anh kịp nói thêm bất cứ điều gì "Những gì em làm ngay bây giờ, là vì bản thân em, không vì ai khác."

Nét biểu cảm ưu tư phảng phất trên gương mặt chàng trai trẻ, và rồi, anh khẽ thở ra.

"Xin lỗi, Rin-chan, anh đã nhiều chuyện rồi."

"Anh chỉ quan tâm thôi." Nụ cười của cô sáng lên như nắng, quá rạng rỡ đến gần như không thực. "Sao em trách anh được."

"Dù vậy..."

"Em khát rồi, Kohaku-kun." Cô lại nói nhanh trước khi anh kịp nói tiếp. "Anh có mang theo nước?"

"...Có." anh nhìn cô trong một thoáng, rồi trả lời " Bên trong tay nải của anh."

Rồi cô nhanh chóng chạy đến chỗ hành lý của anh được bỏ lại, không cho anh cơ hội tiếp tục câu chuyện dang dở. Một thằng ngốc cũng biết hành động này là cố ý, nhưng anh quyết định sẽ không gây thêm áp lực cho cô. Anh chỉ tự hỏi chuyện sẽ thế nào nếu như cô biết được những gì đang xảy ra, ngay lúc này. Sẽ ra sao nếu cô không thực sự từ bỏ như cô cố gắng thể hiện?

.

.

.

"Rin chan, em đã tìm được nước chưa?"

Tiếng Kohaku vọng ra, phải khó khăn lắm anh mới gỡ được hết những sợi dây tơ đang quấn chằng chịt trên cây lưỡi hái của mình. Đây chắc hẳn là một tác phẩm mới của ông Toutousai, những sợi dây mảnh như cước nhưng lại có sự dẻo dai đến đáng ngạc nhiên, không dễ gì cắt đứt bởi những loại vũ khí thông thường.

Nó được làm từ chất liệu gì, anh bắt gặp mình đang tự hỏi.

"Rin-chan!"

Không nghe thấy tiếng trả lời, anh tiếp tục gọi, nhưng vẫn không một lời đáp. Điều kì lạ ấy khiến anh quay sang, nhíu mày nhìn cô.

Rin ngồi giữa đám cỏ, quay lưng lại với anh, gió mơn man những sợi tóc đen mềm mại của cô, khiến chúng bồng bềnh ôm lấy dáng người thanh mảnh.

"Rin chan, em sao thế?"

Kohaku lại gần, đặt một bàn tay lên bờ vai thon nhỏ của Rin. Cô ngước lên nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt nâu tròn xoe, nở nụ cười ngây ngô, đôi má hơi ửng đỏ.

"Gió..." Rin thì thầm khe khẽ, nét mặt vẫn ngây ngây.

"Em nói sao?" Kohaku hỏi lại, hoàn toàn không có một phỏng đoán nào về những gì đang diễn ra trước mắt.

"Rin muốn bay theo gió!"

Rin đột ngột bật dậy trong đôi mắt mở lớn của Kohaku, cô bắt đầu nhảy chân sáo và anh thì phải cuống cuồng đỡ lấy chiếc ống tre - thứ đã bị văng khỏi tay cô trong cơn hưng phấn đột ngột đó - khi nó chỉ còn cách mặt đất khoảng vài phân.

"Eh?"

Khuôn mặt Kohaku nghệt ra như vừa thấy chuyện không tưởng, đôi mắt vốn đã trợn rất to, giờ thì cả hai tròng mắt như sắp sửa rơi ra ngoài. Rin...đang nhảy nhót như một chú chim non và liên tục...gọi gió, gọi mây, gọi trời, hay một thứ gì khác đại loại như thế...

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra không biết?

Đôi mắt anh di xuống cái ống tre trong tay, phần chất lỏng trong đó vẫn đang sóng sánh. Rồi, anh bất chợt rùng mình vì cái suy nghĩ vừa mới nảy ra.

Không phải chứ?

Thật chậm, anh đưa miệng ống lên trên môi với cái vẻ mặt rõ ràng là đang hi vọng những suy đoán của mình là trật lất. Nhưng khi hương vị đặc trưng đầy mê hoặc đó kích thích dây thần kinh vị giác của anh, mặt anh phút chốc hóa đơ.

Thôi rồi...

Đây là...

...SAKE!

"Rin sẽ bay lên trời!"

Rin tiếp tục chạy vòng quanh bằng cái thân hình lảo đảo cùng tràng lảm nhảm không dứt...

"Coi chừng ngã, Rin chan!"

Vấp!

Cảnh báo quá muộn...

Bịch.

"Em không sao chứ, Rin-chan!"

Anh hốt hoảng chạy lại gần Rin, thấy cô bé chỉ nằm yên mà không nhúc nhích. Tự gõ mình một cái rõ đau, anh đã quên khuấy việc ngoài chiếc ống đựng nước thì còn một cái khác đựng sake do Yakurodokusen đã nhờ gửi cho đại sư nên mới gây ra rắc rối tai hại này. Đặt tay lên vai Rin, anh lay khẽ.

"Rin-chan…"

"Gió sẽ đưa Rin đến gặp Sesshoumaru-sama."

Bàn tay anh khựng lại trên vai cô.

"Sesshoumaru-sama có còn nhớ Rin không?" một giọt nước mắt rơi ra khỏi khóe mi khép hờ, lăn qua má cô ửng đỏ "...Còn Rin, Rin vẫn nhớ Sesshoumaru-sama nhiều lắm..."

Một tiếng nấc khẽ vang lên, cô gái bé nhỏ tiếp tục những tiếng thì thầm khe khẽ.

"Ba năm qua, Rin đã rất cố gắng, Rin đã mạnh hơn trước nhiều rồi..." cô bất giác bật cười, khiến giọt nước mắt mặn chát rơi vào khóe môi " ...nhưng như thế vẫn là chưa đủ, neh, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Đáy mắt Kohaku chùng xuống, ánh nắng chói chang bên ngoài dường như chẳng đủ để xua tan bóng tối trong đôi mắt anh. Anh đưa bàn tay lau đi những giọt nước mắt thủy tinh, nụ cười nở trên môi chua xót.

"Ngốc! Chẳng phải em đã hứa là sẽ không khóc nữa sao?"

Chợt, Rin giữ lại bàn tay anh trong tay cô.

"Nếu Rin không khóc nữa, Sesshoumaru sama sẽ về với Rin chứ? Nếu Rin luôn mỉm cười, Sesshoumaru sama sẽ hạnh phúc vì Rin chứ...Hay tất cả...đều là không thể...không thể với ngài, không thể với Rin, không thể với cả hai chúng ta?"

Kohaku nhắm mắt, nghe cái siết nhẹ của những ngón tay cô trong bàn tay mình. Gió xung quanh cũng bất chợt lặng thinh.

"Rin nhớ Sesshoumaru sama, nhớ lắm..."

Tiếng thì thầm ngày càng nhỏ dần cho đến khi tắt hẳn. Hơi thở Rin trở nên đều đặn hơn, men say kéo cô vào giấc ngủ an bình.

"Nếu không có Sesshoumaru sama..." một lúc lâu sau, Kohaku cất tiếng nói, giọng anh sâu, trầm và lặng lẽ "...liệu có một cơ hội nào đó cho anh không, Rin chan?"

Bàn tay cô siết nhẹ tay anh, tiếng nói cô khe khẽ.

"Đừng bỏ Rin lại một mình, Sesshoumaru sama..."

Gió lại thổi, cuốn lớp bụi giăng mờ mờ trong nắng...

Anh bật cười.

"Chắc là không đâu, neh?"

...Gió sẽ đưa Rin đến gặp Sesshoumaru sama...


	4. Chapter 03: Gia đình

Chapter 03: Gia đình...

...

"Em không sao chứ, Rin chan"

Kohaku cất tiếng hỏi khi đưa ly nước cho cô gái vừa ngồi xuống đối diện mình. Có vẻ như men rượu còn chưa tan hết, khiến phải sau vài cái chớp mắt, đôi đồng tử nâu thẫm của cô mới lấy lại vẻ linh động như bình thường. Anh nhận ra gò má cô vẫn thoáng ửng hồng khi cô ngẩng lên, đưa tay nhận lấy nó từ anh.

"Đầu em vẫn ong ong!"

Uống một ngụm nước, rồi cô xoa trán một cách mệt mỏi, cơn say rượu đã kéo đi nhưng cơn đau đầu lại kéo đến. Chỉ một lần này thôi, cô thề, sẽ không bao giờ đụng vào một giọt rượu nào nữa.

"Lần đầu tiên uống rượu mà làm một mạch hết ngần này..." tiếng nói vọng đến từ bên cạnh hai người, nơi người đàn ông mặc áo nhà sư đang lắc lắc cái ống tre đã vơi đi mất một nửa "...thì như vậy có lẽ vẫn còn là nhẹ đấy!"

Dứt lời, vị đại sư đó liền quay sang Rin với nụ cười phải nói là vô cùng lấp lánh, một phản ứng gần như là bản năng mỗi khi anh đứng trước mặt phái nữ. Thói quen không biết nên nói là tốt hay xấu này đã không ít lần khiến vợ anh nổi điên, dù cô mười mươi biết chắc rằng hành động đó thật sự chẳng hề mang chút tình ý nào. Dù đã là cha của ba đứa con, cái sở thích bông đùa và liếc mắt với những cô gái đẹp của vị đại sư điển trai cũng không vì thế mà mất đi.

Việc đó vẫn thường mang đến những rắc rối không hề nhỏ, tất nhiên, nhưng rồi chỉ được một thời gian, tất cả sẽ lại đâu vào đấy.

"Nhưng sake của Yakurodokusen-sama thực sự rất nặng đó, em thực sự không sao chứ, Rin chan?"

Sango quay sang hỏi Rin với vẻ quan tâm chân thực trong khi vẫn còn phải túm lấy cặp sinh đôi cùng thằng nhóc đang nô đùa xung quanh bếp lửa như thể chúng sắp nhảy luôn vào đó. Ba đứa nhỏ dường như là quá tải so với khả năng 'trấn giữ' của đôi tay cô, vị nữ taijiya tài năng năm nào giờ đây đã vô cùng tất bật với một gia đình huyên náo.

Trong khi đó, tại một góc của căn phòng, Inuyasha vẫn chăm chú săm soi Tessaiga, dù vậy đôi tai trên đỉnh đầu thỉnh thoảng lại khẽ động như thể chẳng hề bỏ lỡ bất cứ phần nào của câu chuyện đang diễn ra xung quanh.

Yakurodokusen, cái lão già đó, suy nghĩ đến với anh khi cái tên ấy bất chợt vang lên, ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt, lão đã cho anh nếm thử Sake bằng cách nhúng chìm anh vào một vại sake bằng cánh tay dài như chân nhện của lão. Và anh nhớ, tất nhiên là với trí nhớ của một kẻ đã uống, à, phải nói là đã buộc phải uống nếu không muốn bị chết sặc một bụng sake, anh đã thấy hai hay ba Kagome gì đó...

Cái suy nghĩ vừa nảy ra bất chợt khiến anh không kìm nổi một cái rùng mình. Hai hay ba Kagome? Chỉ một Kagome thôi thì cũng đã đủ khiến anh khốn đốn lắm rồi.

"INUYASHA!"

Đó, vừa nhắc người đã thấy người ngay. Inuyasha chậm chạp ngước lên, không bỏ sót một chi tiết nào khi ánh nhìn của đôi mắt màu hổ phách bắt đầu quét từ gấu hakama đỏ rực cho đến đôi mắt đen láy lóe lên tia nhìn giận dữ.

"Anh ngồi đó làm gì hả? Có biết mọi người đang rất bận không? Anh đứng dậy và giúp một tay đi chứ?"

"Lại nữa! Nếu tiệc tùng mà phiền phức vậy thì miễn đi."

Inuyasha lẩm bẩm, cố tình tỏ ra không quan tâm đến hậu quả mà mình vừa gây ra là làm cho gương mặt của cô vợ xinh đẹp tối xuống trong một sắc thái đáng sợ.

Bất chợt, cô nở nụ cười.

Một nụ cười "vô cùng hiền lành" đã khiến cho thằng nhóc Shirogane đang ôm chân mẹ nó theo bản năng đã tự giác buông ra và lùi về sau cả vài thước.

"Vậy, anh có đứng dậy không?" một giọng điệu mềm mỏng mà nguy hiểm khôn cùng.

"Lát nữa đi!"

Inuyasha phẩy tay, tiếp tục chăm chú vào lưỡi kiếm. Vẫn không tắt nụ cười trên môi, Kagome gật gật đầu, rồi quay lưng.

"OSUWARI!"

RẦM!

Một phút yên lặng...

"Chichi-ue, daijobu..." { Daijobu: không sao chứ?}

Shirogane chớp chớp đôi mắt hổ phách to tròn của nó khi bò đến bên cạnh tên hanyou đang bẹp dí dưới sàn nhà. Nhưng lời nói chưa dứt khỏi môi, nó đã bị một cánh tay cứng cáp quàng qua cổ kéo xuống.

"Shirogane, nghe ta bảo này..." giọng tên hanyou cất lên, vừa mang vẻ ấm ức, vừa thoáng qua chút ít cam chịu.

"Hai, chichiue..."

"Sau này khi lấy vợ con sẽ hiểu, cho dù con có mạnh đến đâu, thì cô ấy cũng vẫn luôn là người thắng cuộc..."

"Eh?"

"Phụ nữ..." Miroku buông tiếng thở dài ảo não, không biết từ lúc nào đã tới chụm đầu với hai cha con "...họ là những thiên thần khi yêu nhưng sau khi kết hôn lại đột ngột trở thành một cơn ác mộng..."

Inuyasha và Miroku nhìn nhau bằng ánh mắt đồng cảm. Câu chuyện của cả hai bắt đầu bằng giọng nói nhỏ, sau càng nhỏ hơn cho đến khi chỉ còn như tiếng thì thầm, hệt như hai kẻ làm chuyện xấu đang ngấm ngầm bàn luận. Shirogane hết nhìn bên nọ lại ngó bên kia, đôi tai cún con vểnh lên liên hồi.

Cho đến lúc cảm thấy ánh sáng của căn phòng bất chợt tối đi, cả ba mới ngẩng đầu lên...

Trước mắt họ, hai người phụ nữ đang đứng đấy, gương mặt tối đi vì ngược sáng, chỉ có ánh mắt là lóe lên tia nhìn khiến cho tiết trời nóng nực cũng bất chợt trở nên lạnh rợn người...

"Inuyashaaa!"

"Mirokuuu!"

Hai cái tên dường như đang được mài giũa qua những kẽ răng nghiến chặt khiến hai ông chồng vô thức bật ngửa ra sau...

Nếu trên đời này có gì thính hơn tai yêu quái, đó chính là tai phụ nữ...

...Và nó đặc biệt nhạy bén khi có ai lỡ miệng nói xấu họ...

.

.

.

"Trăng lên rồi..."

Rin thốt lên khe khẽ, ánh mắt cô dõi theo bóng nguyệt đang dần ló dạng ra khỏi sườn đồi. Kohaku gật đầu, nhưng anh không nhìn lên bầu trời kia, anh chỉ nhìn cô, nhìn thứ ánh sáng bàng bạc đang quét lên cô một lớp áo mỏng manh, mờ ảo.

Cả hai đã len lén chuồn ra ngoài trước khi có thể trở thành nạn nhân bất đắc dĩ của cuộc "nội chiến" bên trong. Kinh nghiệm lâu năm mách bảo họ không nên tìm cách can ngăn làm gì, rồi mọi chuyện sẽ trở lại ổn thỏa khi các bà vợ trút hết được cơn giận dữ. Khi nghĩ đến đây, Kohaku vô thức bật cười.

"Gì thế?" Rin nheo mắt nhìn anh.

"Không có gì, chỉ là..." anh ngẩng lên bầu trời, hít một hơi dài khoan khoái trước khi tiếp tục câu nói dang dở "...dường như chẳng có gì thay đổi trong cái nhà này dù một năm đã trôi qua..."

Rin ngước mặt về ngôi nhà nhỏ sáng ánh đèn, những tiếng loảng xoảng bên trong vẫn chưa dứt. Và rồi, nụ cười cũng xuất hiện trên gương mặt cô.

"Đúng vậy." cô nghiêng đầu, khiến những sợi tóc mây mềm mại trượt khẽ qua bờ vai "...Nhưng cũng vui đó chứ, tất nhiên là không kể đến việc lát nữa chúng ta sẽ cùng phải dọn dẹp hậu quả, và em xin đảm bảo rằng đó sẽ là một đống lộn xộn, tan hoang hơn tất cả những gì anh có thể tưởng tượng ra "

"Anh biết chứ, Rin-chan! Anh mới chỉ đi có một năm và những chuyện như thế này đã xảy ra liên tục mấy năm rồi "

Cả hai nhìn nhau im lặng, và sau đó, cả hai cùng bật cười.

"Vậy, Kohaku-kun, em vẫn chưa hỏi, một năm qua anh đã làm những gì?"

"Ừ thì..." một chút ngập ngừng thoáng qua trong câu nói của Kohaku "...cũng là công việc trừ yêu bình thường thôi, chỉ có điều, khi đi theo sự chỉ dẫn của Myouga-sama thì cảm thấy đầu óc được mở mang hơn rất nhiều!"

"Chỉ là công việc trừ yêu bình thường mà phải đi suốt một năm sao?" Rin nhíu mày hỏi lại.

"Tất nhiên là không đơn giản như thế..." Kohaku nhìn Rin mỉm cười bí hiểm "...Nhưng đó là bí mật. Không tiết lộ cho em đâu."

"A, keo kiệt!" Rin la lên " Anh sợ mất bí quyết chứ gì?"

"Cảm ơn vì em đã nói ra, đúng là vậy!" Kohaku chống cằm lên tay mà quan sát cô, thái độ của cô thực sự làm anh cảm thấy rất muốn trêu chọc " ...tuy nhiên, nếu em thật sự RẤT muốn biết thì có thể anh sẽ suy nghĩ lại..."

"Em không cần !" tiếng Rin tiếp tục la lớn " Em sẽ không thua anh kể cả khi em không cần biết cái... cái bí quyết đó của anh! "

"Biết nói thế nào nhỉ..." Kohaku di di ngón tay lên trán, chớp mắt và nhìn sang cô bằng vẻ ngây ngô giả vờ, mà thậm chí có là kẻ không tinh tế cũng có thể nhận ra rõ rệt. "...Em chắc chứ, Rin-chan?"

"Đừng chọc em, em nghiêm túc đấy! "

Rin dường như chỉ thiếu điều giãy nảy trên đôi chân của mình, khiến anh phải đem hết sự kiềm chế để ngăn tiếng cười bật khỏi bờ môi. Đây mới thực sự là điều anh mong đợi ở cô. Chỉ đơn giản là một cô bé tinh nghịch, vui vẻ, vô tư và có phần hiếu thắng trẻ con. Không phải u sầu, buồn bã và đầy tâm tư mà anh đã thấy lúc chiều. Anh nhẹ mỉm cười, đưa ngón tay út lên trước mặt cô.

"Muốn đánh cược không, Rin-chan?"

Thoáng ngạc nhiên xuất hiện trên gương mặt cô, và rồi cô cũng mỉm cười. Khi hai ngón tay ngoắc khẽ vào nhau, đôi mắt nâu lóe lên tia sáng lém lỉnh.

" Anh chắc chắn sẽ hối hận, Kohaku-kun! "

…

"Itadakimasu! "

Sau một hồi dọn dẹp "bãi chiến trường" mệt nghỉ, bữa tiệc mừng Kohaku trở về cuối cùng cũng chính thức được bắt đầu.

Mở màn bằng việc Sango gắp hai con cá nướng bỏ vào bát của Sae và Saya để rồi ngay lập tức nhận được phản hồi từ chúng là cái lắc đầu quầy quậy của cả hai cùng ba tiếng " Con không ăn " phát ra đồng thanh bằng chất giọng giống nhau y đúc. Tất cả những biểu hiện đó nhanh chóng tắt ngúm đi khi cái cau mày đậm chất không hài lòng xuất hiện trên gương mặt Sango, chúng miễn cưỡng cúi mặt xuống cái bát của mình và lầm bầm một cái gì đó không ra tiếng. Trái ngược với hai người chị song sinh của mình, Sakutaro hầu như có thể chén tất cả những gì ở trước mặt và chuyên chú vào việc đó đến mức gần như quên hết những gì đang xảy ra xung quanh, nhưng khi có ai buột miệng nhắc đến tên nó, nó liền ngẩng đầu lên ngay, ngơ ngác được vài giây rồi cắm cúi...ăn tiếp. Điều đó lí giải tại sao trông thằng bé trông lớn hơn hẳn những đứa trẻ cùng trang lứa khác. May mắn thay, sự phát triển của nó hầu như chỉ thiên hướng về "chiều dài", chứ không, với tốc độ này, nó sẽ sớm mang dáng vẻ của một cái lu.

Trong khi Sango hết phải hối thúc bên này, kìm hãm bên kia thì Kagome phải vất vả lắm mới ấn được Shirogane vào chỗ ngồi. Ở yên một chỗ luôn khiến thằng bé bị cuồng chân, nó luôn phải chạy nhảy tứ tung và có thể thấy cô đến là khổ mới cho nó ăn xong được một bữa.

Shippo thì hào hứng đưa cho Rin xem tờ giấy chứng nhận "lên cấp" của mình với vẻ mặt rõ ràng là đang chờ đợi một lời tán thưởng, trong khi bà Kaede đang tua lại bài ca thán quen thuộc về cái lưng của bà, rằng gần đây nó càng làm bà trở nên khốn khổ hơn. Cuối cùng, để kết thúc bài ca ấy, Kagome đã hứa hẹn một điều gì đó như là cô sẽ trở về thế giới bên kia chiếc giếng cạn tìm cho bà một loại thuốc thích hợp.

Bên cạnh bà, đại sư Miroku đang thao thao bất tuyệt về mấy con yêu quái mà anh đã giải quyết xong trong ngày hôm nay, về mấy lá bùa anh đã phải dùng để xử lí chúng. Nói đến đây thì Inuyasha đột ngột xen vào, phàn nàn bằng giọng cáu kỉnh như thường lệ rằng một bao gạo cho một lá bùa chẳng khác gì đang bóc lột người ta.

Kohaku lặng yên quan sát quang cảnh xung quanh bằng sự say mê kì lạ. Bất cứ chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nào với anh cũng đầy ý nghĩa và đẹp đẽ lạ thường. Anh không nhớ nổi đã bao nhiêu lần trong suốt một năm qua, anh mong ước trở lại nơi đây, ngắm nhìn cuộc sống vẫn diễn ra một cách thanh thản, yên bình dưới mái nhà này, mà những lúc ấy, mong ước của anh tưởng chừng như là một điều quá xa xỉ. Chỉ có xa cách mới giúp người ta nhận ra những điều gì là thật sự thân thương với mình, chỉ có mất mát mới khiến người ta biết trân trọng những gì mình đang nắm được trong tầm tay, nhưng tiếc rằng lúc người ta thật sự nhận ra được thì cũng đã quá muộn để có thể quay trở lại nơi bắt đầu. Liệu, có phải là quá muộn với anh ?

Không đâu, vì anh đang ở đây...mặc dù chính bản thân anh cũng không dám chắc những gì xung quanh anh là sự thật.

Bởi điều đáng sợ nhất là tin tưởng rằng hạnh phúc đang tồn tại để rồi nhận ra nó là một lời nói dối.

Soạt!

Một cánh tay đột ngột choàng qua vai anh, cắt đứt ngang dòng suy nghĩ.

"Định chần chừ đến khi nào nữa hả em trai?"

Kohaku quay sang, cái nháy mắt đầy ẩn ý của ông anh rể khiến anh bất chợt lúng túng.

"A...Ani-ue, anh đang nói về chuyện gì vậy?"

"Còn hỏi nữa?" Miroku nhướng mày " Nói cho em biết, anh và Inuyasha đã phát chán việc phải xua đuổi mấy tên cứ ngày đêm lởn vởn quanh đây để tiếp cận Rin rồi. Để đến lúc bọn anh không làm vậy nữa, cái ngày mà người ta mang sính lễ đến cầu hôn con bé sẽ chẳng còn xa đâu."

"Chuyện đó..." Kohaku ngập ngừng. Nhận thấy sự do dự trong ánh mắt anh, Miroku tiếp tục hối thúc.

"Làm đàn ông thì phải mạnh dạn lên chứ, em đã mười tám rồi còn gì! Nếu không nhanh chân lên, em sẽ mất Rin thật đấy! "

Đáp lại sự hối thúc của Miroku, anh cố gắng vẽ lên trên môi mình một điệu cười gượng gạo. Đôi mắt anh trở lại cô gái ngồi đối diện mình, nụ cười vẫn đang lấp lánh trên môi cô.

Mất Rin? Làm sao có thể nói rằng anh mất cô trong khi anh vẫn chưa bao giờ có được trái tim cô kia chứ ?

Trái tim cô chỉ thuộc về duy nhất một người...Và người đó chẳng bao giờ là anh.

"Nếu đang nghĩ về Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha bất chợt lên tiếng, đôi mắt hổ phách chẳng hề lướt qua anh đến nửa giây "...thì tên đó không quay lại nữa đâu."

Inuyasha thản nhiên gắp miếng trứng cuộn bỏ vào miệng, phớt lờ ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của anh dõi thẳng vào mình. Anh chỉ ậm ừ đáp lại, di cái nhìn xuống bàn ăn, không khỏi cảm thấy hơi chột dạ. Đôi lúc, Inuyasha cũng là người tinh ý đến lạ kì.

...

"Nee chan, chị đang giấu cái gì dó?'

"Suỵt, khẽ chứ, Saya! "

Sae ra hiệu cho đứa em gái song sinh của mình, đoạn lấm lét nhìn về phía Sango. Mẹ chúng đến giờ mới có thể yên tâm bắt đầu bữa ăn và hầu như không để mắt đến chúng. Sae cho phép mình thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm, háo hức nhìn xuống hai bàn tay đang úp chặt vào nhau.

" Hôm qua chị tìm thấy thứ này trong đồ trừ yêu của kaa-chan..."

"Hồi hộp quá, nee-chan, cho Saya xem đi! "

Hai lòng bàn tay Sae từ từ tách nhau ra cùng với sự hiếu kì ngày một dâng cao phía cô em gái bên cạnh. Nhưng khi chúng hoàn toàn mở ra thì...

Vụt!

...lòng bàn tay Sae trống không.

Hai con bé chớp chớp mắt, trông hơi ngố, chúng quay sang nhìn nhau một vài giây thì một suy nghĩ đồng loạt vụt qua trí não của cả hai, và rồi...

"Shiro-chan! "

Cả hai giận dữ đồng thanh, rồi ngay lập tức ngẩng lên thằng nhóc đang đu đưa trên xà nhà với nụ cười ranh mãnh, trong tay đang nắm chặt thứ gì đó, Saya không biết đó là thứ gì, nhưng chắc chắn chỉ khoảng vài giây trước, nó đã nằm trong tay Sae.

"Trả lại đây, Shiro-chan! "

Hai con bé hét lên, đuổi theo thằng nhóc đang nhảy tưng tưng một cách sung sướng khắp căn phòng, kéo lấy toàn bộ sự chú ý về phía chúng.

"Shirogane lấy được rồi! Shirogane lấy được rồi! Eh?"

Thằng bé chợt thốt lên ngỡ ngàng khi một bàn tay nào đó túm chặt áo nhấc bổng nó lên. Ngay lập tức, mắt nó chạm phải một đôi mắt màu hổ phách y hệt mình.

"Chichiue, thả Shirogane xuống đi! "

"Đưa ra đây nào! "

Inuyasha đưa bàn tay ra phía trước, thằng nhóc chớp mắt nhìn lên, ngây thơ, vô tội.

"Dạ? "

"Mau trả cho chúng đi! "

Thằng nhóc vẫn tiếp tục ngước lên tên hanyou bằng đôi mắt tròn ươn ướt của một con cún con, nhưng đáp lại chỉ là vẻ mặt tỉnh bơ của cha nó. Cuối cùng, nó phụng phịu thả xuống lòng bàn tay anh thứ mà nó vừa 'cướp' được...

...một viên ngọc màu tím

"Eh? Đây là cái gì?"

Inuyasha cầm viên ngọc đưa lên quan sát một lúc. Một thứ đồ chơi của trẻ con, anh thầm nghĩ rồi xoay người nhìn sang cặp sinh đôi đang chờ đợi một cách thiết tha.

"Này mấy đứa..."

"Arigatou, Inuyasha-sama! "

Anh tung viên ngọc về phía hai bàn tay đang sẵn sàng đón lấy...

"Đừng, Inuyasha! "

Sango nói lớn, nhưng quá muộn, viên ngọc đã rời khỏi tay Inuyasha. Hai đứa nhỏ giật mình vì tiếng la của cô, quên mất cả việc đỡ lấy nó. Viên ngọc màu tím lăn tròn trong khoảng không rồi đáp xuống mặt đất...

Bụp.

Xìiiiii...

Khói tím ùa ra khắp gian phòng nhỏ, tất cả mọi người ho sặc sụa.

"Mùi gì vậy?"

Dứt được khỏi cơn ho đột ngột, Rin mới lên tiếng, phẩy tay để xua đi làn khói sộc thẳng vào mũi, thoáng nhăn mặt vì cái mùi "cực kì khó ngửi"

À, là cực kì khó ngửi với đa số người trong căn phòng này, còn với một số ai kia thì nó khủng khiếp hơn thế rất nhiều lần.

"Inuyasha, Shiro-chan! "

Giọng Kagome vang lên hoảng hốt. Hai cha con Inuyasha đã...bất tỉnh nhân sự…

Rốt cuộc, cũng chẳng có một ngày bình yên...

...


	5. Chapter 04: Gợi mở

Chapter 04: Gợi mở

...

"Rin-neechan, đợi bọn em với!"

Có tiếng gọi trong veo như nắng cất lên giữa cánh đồng ngày cuối hạ. Cô gái đang bước đi trên gò thấp chợt dừng lại, khẽ xoay đầu khiến những lọn tóc đen dài vương lại hờ hững trên bờ vai. Đằng sau cô, giữa làn sóng cỏ dập dềnh là hai đứa bé gái giống hệt nhau đang hớn hở chạy tới.

"Vừa đi chơi về à, Sae-chan, Saya-chan?"

" Hai!"

Hai con bé lại đồng thanh. Tan cuộc chơi với mấy đứa trẻ trong làng, chúng trở về với bộ dạng lấm lem, cát lẫn cỏ may còn bám đầy trên áo. Tóc mai thấm mồ hôi dính bết vào hai bên thái dương, một vài sợi còn vương trên hai má chúng đỏ hồng.

"Rin-neechan cùng về với Sae và Saya luôn nhé! Chị hứa dạy bọn em tết hoa rồi đấy!"

Rin gật đầu, xốc lại rổ thuốc bên hông. Hai đứa bé đã lại chạy phía trước cô, nắm tay nhau và miệng huyên thuyên một bài đồng dao nào đó.

Rin khẽ mỉm cười, đã bao lâu cô không hát "bài hát đó" rồi nhỉ ?

Yama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka...

Bài hát năm xưa trở lại trên môi cô, chỉ đủ nhỏ để một mình cô nghe thấy, những ca từ mà đứa bé khi ấy đã nghĩ ra với một niềm hạnh phúc rất giản đơn. Dường như đã quá lâu rồi đến mức bây giờ nó vang bên tai cô trở nên là lạ...quá lâu rồi...

Những năm tháng ấy có thể nào trở lại một lần nữa hay không?

Sesshoumaru sama doko ni iru  
Jaken sama wo shita naete  
Watashi wa hitori de machi...

Lời bài hát bất chợt ngưng lại trên môi khi mắt cô thoáng thấy những bóng người quen thuộc đằng xa. Sau một thoáng suy nghĩ, cô cất tiếng gọi hai đứa nhỏ đang lượn vòng trước mặt mình.

"Sae-chan, Saya-chan!"

"Hai, Rin neechan!"

Nghe tiếng cô, hai con bé quay lại, chớp đôi mắt to đen láy. Rin hạ chiếc rổ, ngồi xuống thấp sao cho mắt cô ngang tầm với mắt chúng, nói bằng giọng van nỉ.

"Chị xin lỗi hai đứa, nhưng bây giờ chị chưa về được."

"Huh?" nét mặt cả hai ỉu xìu ngay lập tức, giống nhau y hệt "Sao lại thế?"

"Chị xin lỗi mà, chị chợt nhớ ra có việc phải làm!"

"Không chịu đâu!" Sae và Saya mỗi đứa nắm lấy một bên tay áo Rin, kéo dài giọng nũng nịu

"Làm ơn đi mà!" Rin chắp hai bàn tay, vẻ mặt thể hiện rõ sự khẩn cầu một cách thiết tha.

...

Sau một hồi thuyết phục lẫn hứa hẹn, Sae và Saya mới chịu buông tha cô. Cuối cùng, cô đã có thể nhanh chóng chạy về phía mấy tán cây rộng phía trước, nơi mà mọi người đang có mặt gần như đông đủ: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku và Sango, lại có cả nhóc Shirogane cũng đang chạy tung tăng loanh quanh đấy, thằng nhóc chẳng bao giờ chịu rời mẹ nó nửa bước.

"Mọi người..."

"Keh, Vậy thì càng tốt!" tiếng Inuyasha vang lên cùng một điệu cười đậm chất nhạo báng làm đứt đoạn tiếng gọi của cô "Lũ yêu quái chẳng ra hồn làm tôi phát ngấy rồi, nếu chúng thật sự mạnh lên thì càng thú vị chứ sao!"

"Cậu thì lúc nào cũng nói thế..." Miroku lên tiếng cùng một cái thở dài, trước khi đôi mắt anh bất chợt đảo quanh, vô tình như lướt tới nơi cô đang đứng "Huh?"

Rin nấp vội sau thân cây bên cạnh mình.

"Cái gì thế?"

Inuyasha xoay người về phía ánh mắt Miroku khựng lại. Miroku chớp mắt, chăm chú vào cái nơi vừa thu hút ánh nhìn của anh, dường như anh vừa thấy cái gì đó, hoặc có thể bóng tán cây đã đánh lừa thị giác của anh.

"Có lẽ tôi nhìn nhầm." Miroku nhún vai.

"Nhìn nhầm cái gì?" Inuyasha hỏi lại.

"Thì tôi đã bảo là nhầm mà lại!"

Inuyasha khịt mũi một cái rõ to, không hỏi thêm lời nào nữa. Khứu giác của anh từ vụ "ngộ độc mùi" hôm qua vẫn chưa trở lại bình thường, như thể có thứ gì đang kẹt cứng lại trong mũi. Anh thầm tự nhắc mình từ nay về sau phải tuyệt đối cẩn thận với những thứ đồ đạc của Sango, anh không thích cái cảm giác không thể ngửi thấy cả mùi của những người bên cạnh mình một chút nào.

Bởi vậy mà anh đã không nhận ra cô gái đang co mình đằng sau gốc cây, cố ghìm những nhịp tim lẫn hơi thở gấp gáp của mình chậm lại.

Suýt chút nữa thì bị phát hiện... Ý nghĩ đó xuất hiện trong đầu Rin trước khi cô cảm thấy ngạc nhiên về nó. Hẳn nhiên là cô chẳng có lý do gì để phải trốn núp như một kẻ phạm tội, trong khi cô đã định đến tham gia câu chuyện với họ một cách đàng hoàng.

Nhưng cái suy nghĩ ấy không khiến cô ra khỏi chỗ nấp của mình, chính bản thân cô cũng không hiểu tại sao. Nghe lén là không tốt, hẳn rồi, nhưng tại sao cô vẫn còn ở đây, và tại sao trong vô thức nhịp thở của cô đã được kìm lại để hòa cùng với bầu không khí tĩnh lặng. Cô chỉ biết, có một linh cảm nào đó đang thôi thúc cô, và cô thật sự đã không phải hối hận vì quyết định đó.

"Thiếu gia của tôi ơi, câụ đừng chủ quan như thế chứ!" đây chắc chắn là giọng của lão Myouga "Mọi chuyện không đơn giản như cậu nghĩ đâu, Inuyasha-sama!"

"Chuyện này thật ra là như thế nào, Myouga-jiichan?" bây giờ đến lượt Kagome, trong chất giọng cô dường như có một chút lo ngại.

"Nói một cách dễ hiểu thì..." lão Myouga trả lời sau một cái chép miệng " Những kẻ này thường sử dụng thứ dị thuật đánh thẳng vào các giác quan, gây ra ảo giác rồi hạ gục đối thủ. Tuy nhiên, cách tấn công của chúng thì mỗi kẻ một khác và không có một nguyên lý nào chung cho tất cả, hoặc ít ra, chưa từng có ai nắm được nguyên lý ấy! "

"Nghe cứ như hồ yêu thuật vậy!" giờ thì đến lượt Shippo, lúc nãy Rin đã không hề nhận ra sự có mặt của cậu ấy, sau từng ấy năm mà vóc dáng Shippo vẫn chẳng thay đổi tẹo nào.

"Vẻ bề ngoài thì đúng là như vậy!" Myouga gật đầu "...nhưng..."

Chóc!

Bằng một cái búng tay không chút nương nhẹ của Inuyasha, lão bọ chét văng ra khỏi vai anh. Rồi anh đột ngột đứng phắt dậy.

"Anh làm gì vậy, Inuyasha?" Kagome đưa tay chụp lấy lão bọ chét đang rơi ra, nhíu mày nhìn lên ông chồng của mình.

"Nếu lão già này đang nói về chuyện một lũ yêu quái chỉ có sở trường duy nhất là bày trò lừa gạt người ta giống như bọn hồ ly..." ánh mắt anh đảo qua Shippo rất nhanh "...có thể thống trị thế giới thì xin lỗi, cho dù tôi có nhiều thời gian rảnh rỗi đến đâu thì cũng không dùng chỉ để ngồi nghe những chuyện nhảm nhí như thế này!"

"Anh nói vậy là có ý gì hả?" Shippo hét lên bằng giọng bị xúc phạm.

"Keh! Ta nói có gì sai? Chẳng phải mấy tên hồ ly như chú mày đều…."

"Osuwari!"

Phần còn lại trong câu nói của Inuyasha bị thay thế bằng một tiếng 'rầm' rất nặng. Chim dáo dác bay ra khỏi chiếc tổ rơm trên tán cây khi tên bán yêu đập mặt xuống đất bởi lực kéo của chuỗi hạt trên cổ.

"Anh không nên nói vậy về người khác." Kagome lên tiếng khi xung quanh đã trở nên yên lặng "Shiro-chan có thể bắt chước theo."

"Em đừng lúc nào cũng đem Shirogane ra làm lí do!" Inuyasha ngẩng lên bằng bộ mặt lấm đất, giọng nói đã đượm vẻ bất bình "Nó chưa bắt chước được anh cái gì nhưng đã học thuộc lòng cái từ đó của em rồi!"

"Shiro-chan đã ba tuổi rồi…" như không bận tâm đến thái độ của người chồng, Kagome lặp lại bài thuyết giảng mà anh đã nghe đến lùng bùng cả lỗ tai kể từ sinh nhật gần đây nhất của thằng bé "Anh phải biết đây là giai đoạn quan trọng của một đứa trẻ, chúng ta cần phải dạy dỗ cẩn thận nếu không…"

"Em lại quan trọng hóa vấn đề!"

"Đó không phải là quan trọng hóa vấn đề!" Kagome lắc đầu quả quyết "Đó là nguyên tắc khoa học…"

"Ano…" Miroku chen ngang một cách tế nhị nhất có thể khi thấy câu chuyện rất có khả năng chuyển sang vấn đề nuôi dạy con cái với một đống thứ gọi là khoa học mà trời hiểu, đất hiểu, cô ấy hiểu nhưng không ai hiểu. "Hai người có thể tiếp tục vào lúc khác mà! Chúng ta còn có việc quan trọng hơn…"

"Phải rồi…" Kagome nói như thể sực nhớ ra, cô nâng bàn tay lên, nơi mà lão bọ chét vẫn đang lảo đảo trong đó.

"Inuyasha-sama..." Myouga cố gắng đứng vững lại trong khi những ngôi sao vẫn quay mòng mòng xung quanh đầu lão bởi cái búng bất ngờ của Inuyasha " Cậu vẫn thiếu kiên nhẫn như ngày nào! Cậu vẫn chưa nghe lão nói hết mà!"

"Còn chuyện quái gì thì lão…" tràng gắt gỏng của Inuyasha chưa phát ra hết đã liền tắc lại trong cổ họng. Anh kịp nhận ra nụ cười đầy vẻ nguy hiểm trên môi Kagome để chữa lại lời "Ờ, ý ta là, lão nói tiếp đi, Myouga-jiji…"

Inuyasha thấp giọng, đoạn liếc sang cô vợ đang gật đầu hài lòng và đoán chắc gương mặt mình lúc này đang ám đầy vẻ bất cam. Phụ nữ, anh cố nén một tiếng thở dài.

Myouga nhìn vị thiếu gia của mình, thầm lắc đầu tiếc rẻ vì anh đã bị "trói chân" quá sớm, lão đưa một cánh tay lên quệt đi giọt mồ hôi to tướng vừa túa ra mà chẳng phải do nắng nóng.

Vậy đó...Đừng hỏi tại sao lão lại phải cố sống cố chết chạy trốn trong chính lễ cưới của mình! Lão không muốn cuộc đời đã kéo dài hơn ngàn năm này kết thúc sớm như vậy, càng không muốn nó kết thúc một cách lãng nhách trong tay một người phụ nữ.

"Myouga-sama, nếu sự xuất hiện của chúng khiến ông lo lắng đến vậy..." Miroku đưa tay vuốt cằm, nét mặt đăm chiêu "...thì hẳn là chúng rất mạnh phải không?"

"Hầu hết chúng không mạnh..." lão khoanh tay vào trong ống tay áo, nói bằng giọng điệu rất am tường "...nhưng một số ít thì đặc biệt rất mạnh, và điều quan trọng hơn là sự nguy hiểm của chúng lại chẳng đến từ sức mạnh của chúng!"

"Nghĩa là sao?" Sango cau mày, thắc mắc.

Lão Myouga khẽ thở ra, chỉ nghe cách mà giọng nói lão cất lên cũng đủ biết tính nghiêm trọng của những điều mà lão đang nói.

"Tôi đã nói rồi, bọn chúng chuyên sử dụng ảo giác, mượn sức mạnh của kẻ khác làm sức mạnh cho riêng mình và lại rất giỏi ẩn thân. Cho dù cô có nhìn thấy chúng ngay trước mắt nhưng đó chưa chắc đã là sự thật. Đó là những kẻ luôn chỉ nấp trong bóng tối, và quan trọng hơn, loại yêu pháp mà chúng sử dụng xa lạ với tất cả chúng ta! Đặc biệt, Inuyasha sama, khi đánh với những đối thủ kiểu này, vận dụng ngũ quan là cực kì nguy hiểm. Vì đó là con đường ngắn nhất để rơi vào ảo giác của chúng!"

"Nhưng, nếu ông đã biết được đến thế, chắc yêu pháp đó cũng không xa lạ với ông chứ, Myouga-jiichan?" Kagome hỏi sau một thoáng im lặng

"Tôi tưởng mình đã nói từ 'tất cả'? Rất tiếc, Kagome, tôi cũng không biết gì nhiều, bởi như tôi đã nói, không hề có một nguyên lý nhất định nào trong cách tấn công của chúng. Điều duy nhất mà tôi biết rõ là cách đây không lâu, lãnh chúa yêu quái phía Nam đã thiệt mạng dưới tay chúng..."

"Keh! Vậy chắc hẳn đó là một lão già vô dụng!"

Mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn vào Inuyasha, đặc biệt là Kagome, cô đang ném cho anh một tia nhìn sắc lẻm.

"Th...Thái độ đó là gì vậy?" Inuyasha đổ mồ hôi hột, giọng nói bất chợt trở nên lắp bắp.

"Osuwari!"

Rầm.

Làm ơn đi mà, Inuyasha-sama, đừng ngắt lời lão Myouga nữa, đang đến đoạn gay cấn mà! Rin muốn hét lên cái suy nghĩ ấy, nhưng chợt nhớ đến việc mình đang nghe lén, cô đã kìm lại được.

"Ông vừa nói là lãnh chúa yêu quái phía Nam?" Miroku thận trọng hỏi lại.

"Phải." Myouga trả lời sau một tiếng thở dài "Đông, Tây, Nam, Bắc, mỗi vùng đều có một daiyoukai làm chủ, và tôi đảm bảo là sức mạnh của họ không phải dạng thường đâu. Đó là chưa kể họ đều có rất nhiều kẻ mạnh dưới trướng mình. Có thể làm được chuyện động trời như thế thì chúng không đơn giản chỉ là một lũ ô hợp, tôi tin rằng có một kẻ nào đó, hoặc thậm chí là một thế lực nào đó đang đứng đằng sau gây ra tất cả những sự hỗn loạn này! "

"Nhưng mục đích của chúng là gì chứ?" giọng nói Sango một lần nữa vang lên, nghe có vẻ như cô đang cố gắng kìm nén nỗi lo âu của mình.

"Mục đích cụ thể là gì thì ta không rõ, nhưng..." lão Myouga nhấn giọng ở vế sau câu nói của mình "...mục tiêu của chúng chắc chắn là các LÃNH CHÚA YÊU QUÁI!"

Một sự im lặng bao trùm, một tia sáng nào đó lóe lên trong mắt Inuyasha, nhưng anh không nói một lời. Cuối cùng, Kagome lên tiếng, trước đó còn nhìn sang anh với chút ái ngại.

"Nếu nói vậy..." Kagome cân nhắc lời nói "...Chẳng phải Onii-san cũng..."

Tim Rin dường như hẫng lại một nhịp, đôi mắt cô mở to nhìn trân trân về phía ấy, dù cô biết trước mắt mình bây giờ chỉ là lớp vỏ sần sùi nâu thẫm của thân cây đại thụ. Sesshoumaru-sama...

"Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy..." hiểu Kagome muốn nói gì, lão nói tiếp " Sesshoumaru-sama là lãnh chúa miền Tây, ngài ấy cũng không đứng ngoài cuộc chiến này! "

"Myouga-jiji! " Inuyasha cất tiếng, không hiểu sao chất giọng của anh lúc này có vẻ gì đó nghiêm túc lạ kì "Đáng ra lão phải nói điều này với hắn chứ không phải đến đây nói với bọn này!"

"Tin tôi đi, thiếu gia! Tôi cũng muốn làm như vậy hơn ai hết đấy, nhưng lần cuối cùng tôi biết ngài ấy ở đâu cũng là lần cuối cùng ngài ấy đến đây và ba năm rồi tôi hoàn toàn không có thêm bất cứ tin tức gì nữa!"

Lại một khoảng im lặng nữa. Rin cảm thấy những ngón tay bấu chặt vào thân cây nhói đau, một nỗi lo lắng dâng lên trong lồng ngực cô và cô thấy gần như không thở nổi. Ba năm, kể từ lúc ấy sao?

Tất cả kí ức của cái đêm hôm ấy trở lại rõ mồn một trong trí óc cô, cô nhớ về nét mặt anh khi ấy, về những lời nói lạnh nhạt và đôi mắt anh đã hầu như không nhìn vào mắt cô. Và cô chợt nhận ra có một điều gì đó mà cô đã thực sự bỏ lỡ, mà dù cho những lời của Myouga đã lí giải được phần nào nhưng vẫn có một mối nghi hoặc nào đó mà cô chẳng thể định hình.

Những thắc mắc, những hoài nghi chồng chất lên nhau, cuốn lấy trí não cô, đến mức cô đã không nhận ra có những bước chân đang đến gần.

Cho đến khi một bàn tay chạm lên vai cô, cô mới giật mình, rồi từ từ quay lại...

...Kohaku...

"Em...em..." Rin quay đầu về hướng những người vẫn chưa nhận ra sự có mặt của mình, cảm giác bị bắt quả tang khiến cô chợt lúng túng. Cô nghĩ về những lời mình sẽ nói để giải thích với anh, nhưng khi cô nhìn vào đôi mắt anh, mọi từ ngữ trên môi cô lịm tắt.

Trong mắt anh không tồn tại sự ngạc nhiên hay thất vọng. Tất cả chỉ là...

...một nỗi buồn sâu lắng.

Bất giác, cô vụt chạy đi.

...

"Keh, chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra với hắn được đâu!" Inuyasha nói như để xua tan bầu không khí căng thẳng xung quanh, nhưng vẫn không giấu đi được một chút nghi hoặc trong câu nói của mình.

"Tôi cũng hy vọng thế!" Lão Myouga lại thở dài "Vì nếu thực sự có chuyện gì với ngài ấy, chắc cả vùng đất phía Tây cũng đã hỗn loạn rồi!"

Kagome chỉ im lặng, cô đưa cặp mắt nhìn xuống thằng bé đang cuộn tròn trong lòng mình, những ngón tay lướt khẽ qua những sợi tóc bạch kim, màu mắt đen trở nên sâu thẫm.

"Trước mắt tôi vẫn đang thu thập thông tin về những kẻ lạ mặt này, và những gì mà tôi đã có được thật sự khiến tôi vô cùng ngạc nhiên. Loại yêu pháp mà chúng sử dụng đã thất truyền từ rất lâu, ngay cả những kẻ sử dụng chúng cũng không còn từ hai nghìn năm trước. Lần cuối cùng tôi thấy thứ tương tự như thế này là cách đây khoảng hai trăm năm, nhưng tôi không thể nói rằng tôi biết bất cứ thứ gì về chúng."

"Myouga-jiisama, nghe...nghe ông nói cứ như những kẻ đó đã đội mồ sống dậy vậy!" Shippo hỏi lại bằng gương mặt thất thần, cái suy nghĩ mà cậu vừa nói ra khiến cậu không ngăn nổi một cái rùng mình.

"Phải, đó chính là điều mà tôi đang lo đấy! Nếu đấy là sự thật thì kẻ có đủ hiểu biết để đối phó với chúng trong thời đại hiện giờ là vô cùng ít ỏi, mà tôi không chắc là họ có sẵn sàng chia sẻ hiểu biết đó hay không."

"..."

"Và mọi người phải cẩn thận, vì bây giờ không chỉ có lũ đội mồ sống dậy đó mà cả bọn yêu quái khác cũng đang nhân dịp gây náo loạn để giành quyền thống trị ở phía Nam. Ngày mà cuộc chiến đó lan đến đây cũng chẳng hề xa đâu!"

"Thật không ngờ..." Sango lên tiếng, giọng cô dường như đang khẽ run " Cứ tưởng sau khi Naraku bị tiêu diệt là mọi thứ sẽ trở lại yên bình như trước, nhưng dường như tất cả chúng ta đều đã lầm..."

"Làng trừ tà của cô cũng ở phía Nam phải không, Sango? Ta e rằng..." Lão Myouga thoáng chút ngần ngừ trước khi tiếp tục "...ngay cả sự xuất hiện của Ngọc tứ hồn trên thế giới này cũng là một thứ hệ lụy..."

"Hệ lụy của cái gì cơ, Myouga-jiisama?"

Đôi mắt của lão bọ chét quét qua tất cả những người trước mặt mình trước khi câu nói cuối cùng của lão cất lên.

" ...Của một trật tự thế giới bị phá vỡ!"

Bức màn của những bí mật đang dần hé mở...


End file.
